


The Shadow

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Torchwood Groundhog Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow

**Title** : The Shadow  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Reverse Groundhog Day  
 **Characters** : Jack, Owen & Ianto  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Notes** : written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) 271: Groundhog Day. I wanted to work in the actual mythos of Groundhog Day and managed this. Enjoy!

 

  
**_The Shadow_ **

After the tenth time that Jack poked his head out of his burrow and quickly disappeared again Owen had enough. “He’s like an overgrown groundhog, except it’s the opposite. He doesn’t see his shadow and it’s six more weeks of winter. It’s been too chilly in here. Where’s that sneaky SOB anyway?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ianto said in a menacing and chilling tone that dropped the temperature of the Hub at least ten degrees.

Owen gulped, scared of Ianto’s ability to appear out of nowhere and without a sound. Even the Welshman’s breath against his ear felt like ice.

  



End file.
